Fuck You Over
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'Wanna wash the dirt off my hands, wanna get this all off my chest but I'm no good at saying sorry.' / One Shot based on Fuck U Over by The Summer Set. (this is so stupid what even)


**I Miss You**

**_ "_****_Never in a million years would I ever forget about you."_**

* * *

_1 February 2013; 00:01 am_

_"__Do you really have to go?" she mumbled, burying her face deeper in his shirt as she clung on to him. _

_She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm so sorry. I really don't wanna go."_

_"__What time is it now?"_

_"__It's twelve," he replied, tightening his grip on her. "We have about ten hours until I have to go… Let's do something."_

_"__What is there to do? It's twelve, Eddie."_

_"__Come on, get up," he said. "We're going on an adventure."_

_"__At twelve in the morning?"_

_He rolled his eyes at her. "Just go with it."_

* * *

_3:09 am _

_"__How many hours do we have left?" he asked, looking down at her._

_"__It's like three," she answered. "So like seven left."_

_"__That's a pretty long time," he pointed out. _

_"__Not as long as a year," she mumbled._

_He audibly sighed, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "I know."_

_"__I'm gonna miss you."_

_"__I'll miss you too," he said. "A lot."_

_"__We have seven hours left. What do you wanna do?"_

_"__Well, for the past three hours, we've succeeded to get banned from Seven Eleven, almost got hit by a car twice, ran into a revolving door, accidentally smashed a guy's apartment window and I stubbed my toe at least three times," he said. "I think we're better off doing what you want."_

_She laughed. "What about we go to Target?"_

_"__Why would we wanna go to Target?"_

_"__I thought you would've figured it out already," she said, shaking her head slowly._

_"__What?"_

_"__Shopping carts."_

_"__I like how you think."_

* * *

_6:03 am_

_"__Well that was fun while it lasted," she noted as they ran out of Target hand in hand._

_He laughed along with her. "I guess we're never going back there, are we?"_

_She shook her head as they slowed down their pace, stopping in front of a closed bookstore. "Definitely not."_

_"__We have four hours left," he stated. "Where to next?"_

_"__I'm starving," she said. _

_"__You okay with McDonalds?" he questioned, nodding at the giant yellow letter M sign right around the corner._

_She shrugged. "Sure."_

_Eddie smiled down at her, pulling her closer to him by the hand. "I'm really gonna miss you."_

_"__I know, me too," she nodded. _

_"__I can't remember what my life was before I met you, you know," he mumbled. "And I can't imagine my life without you either."_

_"__Even if that was cheesy as hell, I have to agree with you on that," she said. "I can't see myself anywhere in the future without you."_

* * *

_8:59 am_

_"__One hour left," she stated. _

_"__Yeah…" he muttered. "Why don't we just stay here until then? How about that?"_

_"__Okay," she agreed. The only noises to be heard were the cars passing by and the light chatter of the people around them as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. No words were exchanged between the two as they waited for their last hour together there to end._

* * *

_9:49 am __**(note: i'm horrible at supposedly emotional scenes with crying and all that I'm sorry this sucks forgive me)**_

_"__I'm gonna miss you so much," he mumbled, burying his face in her hair as his arms wrapped around her. _

_"__I'll miss you too," she said, her voice muffled due to her crying and her head being buried in his chest. "So much. Promise me you won't forget me?"_

_He smiled down at her sadly for the millionth time that morning. "I promise. I'll come back soon. Promise me that you'll wait for me…?"_

_She nodded, her arms tightening around his waist as she cried into his shirt. "I promise. I love you , Eddie."_

_Before he could open his mouth, a voice blared out from the intercom, signalling that Eddie's flight was boarding already. He audibly sighed, relucantly letting her go. "I love you too. See you soon."_

_She smiled at him. "See you soon."_

* * *

20 January 2014; 09:03 am

Patricia smiled slightly as Joy gushed about her date with Jerome two days liked seeing her best friend happy, despite the fact that she, herself, wasn't. Not since he went back to America, at least. It was only a few weeks until he supposedly comes back. She wasn't sure anymore as to when he would come back, seeing as they barely talk to each other anymore after they broke up. They'd decided that long distance just wasn't working out. Talking to each other daily had gotten way to hard to balance in between school and social life.

Every night after they broke up, she would always think of calling him just to hear his voice again. Yet she never did; she convinced herself that he had his own life and that he was too busy to make time for her. Little did she know, he had felt the same way about her. Each night, he would always consider leaving her a message but never did; he would end up falling asleep with his phone in hand, wishing that he was back in England with her.

"Patricia? Are you even listening to me?"

Patricia smiled apologetically at Joy. "Sorry, Joy…"

"It's okay," Joy waved her off. "I know you're worried about Eddie and all that. I get it."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine," she said. "So have you spoken to him lately?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Did you try to talk to him?" she asked.

"No…"

"You really should."

"But what if he forgot about me? Or if he doesn't like me anymore or if he's busy or like-?"

"No, shut up."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure he kept his promises, Patricia," Joy said. "Just wait, I'm sure he'll come back."

* * *

31 January 2014; 23:09

It was a day before Eddie was supposed to come back to England. Tomorrow was the day that he promised he'd come. She was excited, nervous and worried all at once. What if he forgot about her? Or what if he didn't even care anymore? Various scenarios ran through her head a mile a minute as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to get some sleep.

She was about at least ninety percent sure that she would barely be able to sleep; three maybe fours hours at most. It happens every single time she got nervous. She wouldn't be able to get any sleep and random nonsense would start slipping into her thought process and somehow, everything she thought of would all lead to one thing and one thing only; Eddie.

Images of the dirty blonde-haired boy would often flash through her mind whenever she tried to sleep; as did memories of the times they spent together over the past two years. From the first time they saw each other down to the last time they spoke in real life. Come to think of it, the year had gone by so fast for her and she couldn't help but to wonder how'd Eddie been for the past year they haven't been in contact with each other.

Maybe he'd dyed his hair or he'd changed how he dressed. Maybe he'd gotten taller or maybe skinnier. She wouldn't know; not until tomorrow, at least. That is, if he really was going to come back. She didn't know what she felt about him coming back. Sure, she missed him but was it going to be how it was a year ago? Or had the both of them changed too much since last year?

Then again, what if he didn't show up? Patricia knew that there was a really big chance that Eddie not going to show up. If there was one thing she was sure of, it would be the fact that she desperately needed to see him. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help but to be excited for tomorrow, whatever the outcome was.

* * *

1 February 2014; 4:09 am

She had barely gotten a blink of sleep, due to her mind being filled with nothing but Eddie, when her phone buzzed on her night stand, the screen lighting up as the text popped up. She rolled over in her bed and reach for her phone. The minute she saw the text, confusion and relief flooded through her all at the same time as her eyes scanned over the text again and again, making sure that it wasn't just a dream.

_From: Eddie  
Heyo_

_From: Eddie  
Pick me up at the airport at 7_

_From: Eddie  
I'm coming back _

* * *

6:58 am

She stood in front of the small McDonalds entrance at the airport where Eddie had told her to wait for him. She didn't know why she was even doing this. For fuck's sake, he could be in the North Pole eating milk and cookies with Santa for all she knew.

Patricia made her way inside the small fast food joint and took a seat in the only unoccupied booth in the whole place. She didn't know what to feel when she saw that familiar blonde hair peeking through the hoodie he was wearing as he made his way to the counter, dragging his suitcase along behind him. All she could do was stare at him as he looked around the room for her.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, a wide grin made its way onto his features. He squeezed through a group of old ladies by the counter and speed walked towards her, being careful not to spill his food on another customer.

He placed his tray down on the booth just as he reached it and pulled her up by the hand, engulfing her in a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much. I thought you actually forgot," she mumbled, her arms making their way around his waist.

"Never in a million years would I _ever_ forget about you."

* * *

_AN: I actually considered killing off Eddie in a plane crash earlier but you know, better not. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
